


Pretty Lie

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: Caleb looks at himself in the full-length mirror hanging from the door of the wardrobe……and sees the pretty young woman from last night looking back at him. She is wearing lace panties and nothing else.





	Pretty Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



Caleb has always been the proverbial black sheep of his family.

His parents and four siblings are all career thieves, grifters, and con artists, and they’ve never been caught. There’s a very good reason for that.

As for Caleb? Caleb is an accountant, and he will never be caught cooking the books. He’d rather die than attempt something so underhanded.

His family thinks accountancy is a stage and he’ll come to his senses eventually. But it’s not a stage.

They think Paul is a stage too. But Paul isn’t a stage either.

“Forget it. She’s not into you,” Caleb says.

Paul deflates slightly, turns away from the woman who’d caught his eye, and takes another resigned swig of his pint of lager. He doesn’t question Caleb’s judgement; he knows Caleb would never lie to him. Caleb shared his family’s most closely guarded secret with Paul ages ago…what else by comparison would be worth hiding now?

Paul flashes a winning smile at the next pretty young woman who pushes past them. This time, the woman pauses to smile tentatively back at Paul, and Caleb’s heart skips a beat. Then the woman’s male companion appears to take her by the arm, and they leave the pub together.

The tension in Caleb releases. The part of him that aches is still aching, though – it aches eternally.

Paul sighs, disappointed.

No, Caleb never tells lies – that’s true. But lies by omission are a different matter, and there _is_ something important he’s not yet mustered the courage to tell Paul.

 

* * *

 

Caleb looks at himself in the full-length mirror hanging from the door of the wardrobe…

…and sees the pretty young woman from last night looking back at him. She is wearing lace panties and nothing else.

Paul steps up from behind Caleb and embraces him, hands straying downward toward the lace panties. He is much taller when Caleb is like this, and his warm, thick cock presses into the small of Caleb’s back. Caleb trembles with need, and that’s bad. It’s too difficult to stay shifted when he’s not fully in control of himself.

Yes, Caleb is a shapeshifter. So are his parents and four siblings. That’s the big family secret.

And yes, Paul knows. He’s known forever. But he’d never, _ever_ imagine that Caleb – boring, honest accountant Caleb – would _dream_ of using his shifting powers to deceive him.

What Paul doesn’t know is that Caleb has neglected to tell him something terribly important: Caleb is in love with Paul.

Paul can feel the trembling, of course, but he misunderstands. He nuzzles behind Caleb’s ear and murmurs, “Don’t be scared, sweet thing. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Caleb knows he will. Paul is a good man, a real keeper, and Caleb has become a pretty young woman to have him…if only for one night.

He turns around to face Paul. They kiss. Paul’s mouth tastes of the chips they’d shared earlier down at the pub, the beer. And he tastes of himself too, so sweet. Caleb whimpers.

Paul’s lips curl into a wicked smile against Caleb’s mouth at the sound, and then he is kissing a hot, wet line down Caleb’s neck, between the swell of his pert, young woman’s breasts, dipping a tongue into his navel, laving the sensitive flesh of his belly, and finally – finally! – sucking, nipping, grabbing, and tearing at those lace panties with his teeth.

“Hey, those are expensive, and I just bought them today—!” Caleb begins. He is telling the truth; habits of a lifetime – truth _and_ thriftiness – are hard to break.

Paul has already ripped them straight off. “No worries. We’ll stop over at the shops tomorrow and get you ten more pairs. Now, in the meantime…”

In the meantime, he clearly plans to lick and suck on Caleb’s little, protruding button of a clitoris like an ice lolly. There’s no teasing, no buildup. Just straightforward, down to business, like a quick wank. Has he ever done this before? No, too fast, too intense! Caleb gasps and pushes Paul away.

Hard.

Toward the bed. Paul stumbles and falls backward onto the duvet. Caleb is much stronger than he looks.

And he is also, he reckons, more knowledgeable.

The tables are turned. Caleb climbs onto the bed between Paul’s legs and grasps his cock. Studies it. Finally, his chance! He fully intends to take his time. Paul makes an impatient, distressed noise. Caleb ignores it; he bends his head down slowly and flicks his tongue lightly against the tip of the foreskin, dips lightly into it, stretching it, stroking the glossy crown beneath. Paul’s hips jerk, and a glistening bead of fluid wells up from the slit. Caleb licks it away, and the saltiness makes his inner muscles clench and release.

Okay, now he’s just as eager as Paul. No more teasing.

Caleb strokes down the shaft, retracting the foreskin, and begins feeding Paul’s cock into his mouth. First the crown, then more, down to the shaft, more, more, _more_ , until his throat is closed tight around it and Paul’s pubic hair is tickling his nostrils.

Ah, the smell—! The _taste_ —! Caleb can feel himself losing control of the shift. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to forestall any reversion.

“Fuck, yeah!” Paul crows. It sounds like bravado, but Caleb can hear the growing tension in his voice.

He bobs his head up and down several times, hollowing his cheeks, massaging with his tongue, and cradling Paul’s sac in the palm of one hand as he does so. It’s pulled tight already. Time to move onto the main event, lest they meet a foreshortened end.

Reluctantly, Caleb pulls off of Paul’s cock with a thick, smacking pop. “How do you feel about anal?” he asks.

Paul’s eyes widen with surprise…and undisguised delight. He clearly wasn’t expecting _that_ from his pretty young woman on their first night.

But Caleb isn’t really a pretty young woman. Caleb is a man who likes to bottom…and who is about to bottom for the starring top of ten-thousand lonely wank fantasies.

“Right then,” he says, straddling Paul’s hips and moving into position. He prepared himself earlier, but even so, the initial penetration stings. Pain is good; pain keeps him focused on staying shifted.

And his focus can’t waver because Paul’s eyes are pinned to him as he begins to thrust upwards. He’s gentle and considerate. Of course he is. Paul places his hands on Caleb’s waist to steady him.

He wants his pretty young woman to come first, clearly. That’s not happening, though. Caleb accelerates the rhythm of their movements, bouncing up and down, thrusting, gyrating, and grinding on Paul’s cock. Paul’s face is twisted, furrowed with concentration, with pleasure, and to Caleb it is irresistible. He hunches down, allowing his breasts to brush Paul’s chest, and claims Paul’s lips with a fierce kiss.

The kiss ignites Paul, and suddenly he is flipping Caleb over onto his back and ploughing him, really ploughing him. Wildly. White-hot lightning bolts of ecstasy race up Caleb’s spine with each stroke – yes, this is _exactly_ what he needs – no, too much! And before he can stop himself, he is coming and…

“Oh, Paul, I’m going to—”

…and spraying Paul’s chest and face with thick jets of semen.

“C-Caleb?!” Paul gasps.

A droplet hangs off the tip of his nose.

And then it’s too late: Paul is coming, coming inside Caleb – the _real_ Caleb.

This could be heaven.

 

* * *

 

“Why?” Paul asks him afterward as they lay together, sweaty and sticky and oh so satisfied.

He sounds confused, not angry, and he’s still here. He hasn’t fled. Thank goodness for small blessings. It’s a start.

“Because…well, because…” Caleb hesitates.

He considers. Reflects.

Perhaps it’s time to start telling the truth again.

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _

 


End file.
